Vertical window blinds are commonly installed as window coverings. These blinds include slats that are attached at one end thereof to a headrail located superadjacent to the window, and extend vertically next to the window.
The headrail is mounted on a wall window frame. When the blinds are installed on such a vertical mount, they may be spaced from the wall, and from the window. Such spacing can be as much as five inches or more.
When the blinds are fully closed, there is a gap between the blinds and the window, and such gap may be troublesome.
While the art contains examples of elements that are intended to close this gap, these elements are generally installed in a manner that prevents them form being moved or adjusted to accommodate a condition that is different from that existing at the time of installation. There are several situations which may require this gap to be adjusted. For example, the sun may shine through this gap at certain times of the day and not at other times. Thus, there may be strong shaft of sunlight entering the room at certain times of the day, while at other times, the room may be too dark.
For several reasons, such as aesthetic, energy conservation, or the like, it may be desirable to close this gap at some times while opening it at others.
Still another reason for desiring adjustability of a gap bridging element is to provide an ability to retofit such an element onto an existing setup. A pre-manufactured item may not provide an exact fit, and thus, movement and adjustment of such an element is desirable.
Many times, a blind assembly must be adjusted after it is installed. Unless there is some means of adjusting the gap bridging element, this element may not be positioned in the precise location that is most desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a gap bridging element for use with a vertical blind assembly which is adjustable after it is installed.